My only real wife
by Sourdirewolf
Summary: "Solo te quiero a tí. Solo quiero que estemos juntos." "Bueno no tendrás eso por mucho tiempo."


El sonidos de unos pasos se hacía más fuerte hasta que por unos segundos se detuvieron, la perilla de la puerta girando sin ningún problema, un hombre detrás de esta. "Lucille, estoy en casa—" Se calló al instante al escuchar los mormullos de su esposa desde la otra habitación.

"—No, no, está bien, digo— no por supuesto que no, no me refiero a eso…" Y dejando caer su mochila de su hombro Negan caminó hacia la sala de estar.

"Debe haber una explicación para esta conducta, pero me aseguraré de solucionar todo esto, sí." Alzando una ceja negra, soltó un suspiro y rodó los ojos. Dio unos pasos para acercarse a su esposa, quien le daba la espalda, sus manos se posaron en la cintura de la castaña, cortando la distancia entre ellos, podía sentir todo el calor que la mujer desprendía, Negan soltando casi un sonido de satisfacción de sus labios. "Mhmm…"

Frunciendo el ceño la mujer forcejeó intentando quitárselo de encima, sin poder reprimir un escalofrío que le recorre de pies a cabeza cuando su marido besa su cuello lentamente. "Si, de verdad… lamento las molestias," De nuevo intenta forcejear para liberarse, esta vez dándole un codazo en las costillas, el pelinegro que al fin la suelta con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, Lucille rápidamente se da la vuelta, con su mano alzada en el pecho de su marido para detenerlo. "Sé que el adora a los chicos como si fueran suyos, esto debió ser un mal entendido…" Aun con el ceño fruncido, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. "Está bien, adiós."

"Cariño—"

" _Negan._ "

 _Mierda_.

"¿ _Qué te pasa_?"

 _Mierda._

 _Mierda._

 _Mierda._

"Eres un modelo a seguir para estos chicos, tengo a sus padres al teléfono diciéndome que les dijiste cosas horribles a estos chicos." Retrocediendo unos pasos hasta chocar con la mesita de noche Lucille se detuvo.

"¡Solo a uno! De todos modos solo estaba jugando con ellos, saben que solo estoy jugando con ellos—"

"¿ _Has perdido la cabeza_? La escuela podría despedirte."

"¿ _La escuela_? ¡Lucille, por favor! ¿Cómo podría tener el respeto de los chicos si empezara a seguir todas estas reglas, los chicos necesitan de mi ejemplo a seguir"

Lucille no contestó, muy molesta para decir algo más sabia que su esposo era muy obstinado y que solo afrontando las consecuencias aprendería la lección. "Déjame sola" De un fuerte empujón logro mover a Negan de su camino y se dirigió escaleras arriba a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un golpe.

 _Mierda_.

Negan suspiró, una mano deslizándose en su nuca perlada de sudor, caminó pasando por los sillones su mirada cabizbaja y mente en miles de cosas, se detuvo en seco al ver un destello rojo. Se dirigió hasta este, escondido detrás del sillón encontró un bate de béisbol con un moño rojo pegado y una pequeña nota en este.

 _Sé cuánto te quejabas de la escuela por no darte el equipo necesario para entrenar con los chicos, pero ¡aquí lo tienes! Disfrútalo, te amo._

 _Lucille_.

 _Mierda_.

 **. . .**

22:59

El sonido del teléfono en la habitación la despertó de un susto, ¿Quién llamaría a esta hora? Lucille se giró en la cama vacía hacia la mesita de noche para contestar.

"¿Hola? ¿Hola?"

Pero ya habían colgado la llamada. Molesta de la pesada broma, cayó en cuenta de que Negan no estaba a su lado, probablemente dormido en el sillón… Soltó un suspiró y frotó sus ojos contra sus manos, el sueño aun en sus ojos, decidió por fin bajar las escaleras a revisar.

"¿Negan?" El ruido del televisor se escuchaba desde el primer piso.

" _Los disturbios de los que informamos al principio han resultado estar conectados de algún modo con una pandemia nacional. Nos han informado de que las victimas afectadas por la infección muestran signos de agresividad elevada—"_

Por fin en la sala de estar, la televisión encendida en el canal de las noticias una reportera se encontraba en la ciudad, con un incendio a pocos metros de ella en el fondo. Lucille miró al sillón, sin rastro de Negan, esta vez llamó más fuerte. "¿Negan? ¿Dónde estás?"

"¡ _Hay que sacar a todos de aquí ya_!"

"¡ _Fuga de gas_ —!"

En sincronía el televisor perdió la señal, sin imagen de las noticias un gran estallido se escuchó a calles de distancia de su hojas, Lucille contuvo el aliento y corrió hacia la ventana para revisar lo sucedido, una llama de fuego del tamaño de un edificio se podía distinguir a lo lejos.

" _Dios_ " Con una mano cubriendo su boca. "Oh Dios" Con más deprisa ahora hacia el comedor, _nada_. ¿La cocina? Nada. El silencio en la casa daba señales de que Negan no se encontraba en ella, desde el patio podía escuchar ladridos de los perros del vecino junto con el sonido de la reja que estos empujaban cuando se alteraban, la castaña con pasos lentos pero firmes caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, con el propósito de buscar a Negan en el patio o en la calle, su mano en la perilla de la puerta, escucho el horror, el lloriqueo de un perro y luego el silencio. Lucille contuvo el aliento y no giró la perilla, se quedó estática en su lugar sin moverse, si quiera respirar, la perilla sentía que se podía resbalar de sus manos con el sudor de sus manos.

"¡Lucille!" Escuchó a su espalda, girándose rápidamente hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero vio a Negan entrar rápidamente, cerrando la puerta de cristal a su espalda. "¿Estas bien?" Camino hacia ella con unas grandes zancadas,

"Negan." La mujer corrió hacia él, asustada lo envolvió en sus brazos.

"¿Ha entrado alguien?" El pecho de Negan temblaba ante las palabras, nunca la había visto asi.

"No ¿Quién iba a entrar?" Se atrevió a preguntar.

Ante esto Negan rompió el abrazo y comenzó a buscar en uno de los cajones. "No te acerques a las puertas, quédate ahí."

"Negan, me asustas ¿Qué está pasando?" Se acercó a espaldas de este, vio como los hombros de su esposo se hundían derrotados. "Son los Peletier, les pasa algo raro"

"¿Raro? Negan, sabemos que Ed es un imbécil con su esposa Carol, ¿de que hablas?"

"No, no, no es eso. Creo que están enfermos"

"¿Enfermos?"

Unos tremendos pasos y un fuerte golpe fue lo único que escucharon, ambos se giraron rápidamente, Ed Peletier golpeando repetidamente la puerta de cristal.

"Dios"

"¡Ed!"

"¡Negan!" Lucille retrocedió.

"¡Lucille!" Negan se acercó a su esposa. "Cariño, ven" Se posicionó frente a ella, cubriendo su campo de visión.

El cristal finalmente cedió, la puerta se rompió dejando el piso cubierto de cristales, Ed cayendo ante estos.

"Ed, ¡no te acerques!" Negan exclamó, ahora con firmeza en su tono de voz, al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mano apuntándole con una pistola.

Su vecino parecía no escuchar mientras que con la misma rapidez se levantó.

"¡Te lo advierto!"

Corrió hacia ellos, a unos cuantos metros Negan disparó. Ed cayó al suelo por el impacto, un charco de su propia sangre se formaba con rapidez su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre y sudor, pero aun así parecía balbucear. Negan tomó de la mano a su esposa, echándose a correr salieron de la casa. "Le has disparado…"

"Lucille…"

"…Lo vi esta mañana."

"Escucha, está pasando algo muy malo y tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿Entiendes?"

"…Sí" Finalmente prestándole atención a Negan, de pies a cabeza, la mujer abrió los ojos como platos, el pelinegro se encontraba cubierto de sangre desde los zapatos hasta la cintura, se relamió los labios antes de hablar. "N-Negan." Su voz temblaba pero prosiguió. "Estas lleno de sangre…"

"No es mía, vámonos" Llegaron hasta su camioneta y abriendo la puerta del copiloto Negan la ayudo a subir a este, Lucille respiraba hondo, sus manos frenéticamente frotándose una contra la otra.

"Dicen que media ciudad se ha vuelto jodidamente loca" Prendió el auto y piso el acelerador. "Es como una especie de parasito"

Manejaron por un buen rato, sin decir nada realmente… Lucille muy afectada para hablar solo de disponía a mirar por la ventana las casas al pasar, unas sin luz, en otras se podían escuchar gritos…

"…No tienen ni idea, pero hay más ciudades…" La voz de Negan sonaba con eco en el interior de su mente.

Minutos después, antes de llegar a la carretera Negan piso el freno de golpe. "¡Mierda! Se les a ocurrido lo mismo." Cientos de carros en la carretera en un embotellamiento, también intentando escapar, Negan soltó un gruñido y dio media vuelta, ahora con más presión el pie en el acelerador.

Ahora en la ciudad las personas corrían por las calles a dirección contraria, usando el claxon Negan intentaba espantarlas. "¡Muévanse!" Gruñía. "Mierda"

"Negan, espera no puedes atropellarlos"

"¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!"

"¡Da la vuelta!"

"¡También están detrás!"

"¡Espera, espera…! ¡Cuidado!"

"¡Mierda!"

Las luces del enorme tráiler fueron lo último que vieron antes de que este se impactara contra ellos.

 **. . .**

"¿Lucille? ¡Lucille, despierta!" El hombre sacudía su cuerpo con fuerza, lágrimas en los ojos recorrían sus mejillas.

Negan no desperdicio el tiempo, atrapados en el auto sin poder salir las puertas bloqueadas, el pelinegro propinó unas patadas a la ventana frontal, una… dos… hasta finalmente romperla, con mucho cuidado del cristal salió del vehículo con Lucille en sus brazos, la mujer aun respiraba, aun…

Corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, junto con los demás sobrevivientes… Dejando atrás poco a poco la ciudad, edificios en llamas, gritos de agonía, gente atacando a otra mientras los demás aprovechan esa distracción para escapar, tomaron una desviación por un callejón siendo la opción más segura hacia la autopista.

"Negan…" La voz de Lucille era débil.

"Tranquila"

En la tierra, corriendo entre las ramas lejos de la autopista Negan mirando sobre su hombro se percató de un hombre corriendo hacia ellos, se apresuró mirando hacia ambos lados buscando una opción más segura, su respiración agitada y sus piernas siendo cada vez más lentas. Un disparo lo hizo detenerse en seco, girándose en su costado para proteger a Lucille de las balas, una luz cegó su visión y escuchó el cuerpo del hombre caer.

Frente a él pudo ver a un militar, quien se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos. "¡Eh! ¡Ayúdanos—"

"No se muevan" La voz era firme y clara, su rifle sin dejar de apuntar hacia ellos.

"No estamos enfermos…"

"Negan…"

"Tengo a un par de civiles en el perímetro exterior, ¿Qué hago?" El militar ahora hablaba con su radio, esperando respuestas.

"Negan…" Lucille intento moverse un poco, pero se detuvo quejándose finalmente del dolor.

"Una mujer y un hombre, la mujer está en mal estado." Silencio. "Pero…" Un suspiro. "Si, señor."

"Hemos pasado por una mierda, solo déjanos ir—"

El militar apretó el rifle ahora con más precisión, dándole a Negan las respuestas que necesitaba, intento girarse para cubrir a Lucille aunque el militar fue más rápido, Negan sintió un dolor punzante en su costado haciéndolo caer al suelo y rodar hacia abajo. El soldado se marchó al no escuchar voces, solo gemidos de dolor.

"L-Lucille…" Arrastrándose sobre la naturaleza Negan la encontró, el cuerpo de su esposa, la tomó entre sus brazos. "Preciosa, sé que duele." Las lágrimas invadían la visión de Lucille.

"Negan. Negan. Negan."

"Shh, no te esfuerces. Vas a estar jodidamente bien, vas a salir de esta maldición. Lucille—"

"Tengo frio— Tengo miedo."

Acercándola mas contra su pecho el pelinegro balbuceaba promesas. "Necesito que sepas que lo eres todo para mí, no soy perfecto soy una mierda, Dios si hubiera sido más rápido nada de esto hubiera pasado, Lucille— Voy a levantarte"

El silencio invadió el lugar, conteniendo la respiración. "Lucille, ¡Lucille! ¡No! No me hagas esto" Abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su amada.


End file.
